Escaflownea Great Job Hunt
by Dilandaus-Bunny
Summary: Surprise
1. Default Chapter

Escaflownea's great job hunt  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own escaflownea i mearly write fanfictions because i love Dilandau  
  
and because i have nothing better to do i have only seen a part of escaflownea because the  
  
horses blowing up kind of sickened me so here it goes.  
  
Chapter one Chesta's big mistake  
  
A/N now the way i write my stories they are just kind of weird so if there are any mistakes   
  
please please please tell what i did wrong in your review......so here it goes  
  
The sun shined in the two window room of Dilandaus one very bright morning  
  
"G-get this sun out of my eyes!!" dilandau shouted  
  
He sleepily went into the bathroom in his room and turned on all of the 24 lights. Taped   
  
to the mirror was a piece of paper that had writting on it.   
  
"Okay i wrote my to do list for today yesterday so i will know what to do in the morning.  
  
Know lets see... first i will get dressed, i wish folky would have put my cloths out for me  
  
well i guess i will wear my red outfit today, okay next."  
  
Dilandau scratched his head as he looked very hard at the piece of paper that had gotten   
  
smudged during the night.  
  
"it looks to say comb my teeth wait thats comb my hair. Okay!" dilandau did as the note  
  
said to and went on" okay i have gotten dressed, brushed my hair and my teeth, did my makeup  
  
and made my bed i am done."  
  
Dilandau went over to his dresser and got his flame thrower and put it in his pocket.(it was   
  
mini)  
  
Dilandau snuck into Chesta and the others room and sat quietly by thier beds  
  
Suddenly he yelled  
  
"Chesta dragonslayers there is no breakfast on the table"  
  
all of the dragonslayers rush up and went down stairs all exept chesta who was totally   
  
fritened by the look that dilandau had on his face  
  
"I'm sorry dilandau I was so tired i forgot." Chesta cried with fear.  
  
"Chesta" Dilandau said with an evil smile "where is the new sweater foly gave you for your   
  
birthday you know you favorite"  
  
Chesta took out a horrible looking sweater dilandau took out his mini flamethrower and burned   
  
it in which while doing so shouted "Moero Moero"(Pyro)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Folkens room  
  
Folken is in his bathroom getting ready to do his daily reuten. Make Dilandau torture chesta  
  
(ha, Ha, Ha)  
  
folken turned on all of the 65 lights and turned on his hair dryer all of the sudden all of   
  
the lights and power went out.  
  
"What in the world???????"   
  
You could hear the yells of people all down the hall. Folken ran to Dilandaus room yelling  
  
"Dilandau what did you do this time burn down the power lines god."  
  
"It wasn't me" Chesta ran into his room and found a piece of paper that had written on it   
  
"Must have $2,000 in by the 16" Chesta was certain that dilandau was going to kill him.  
  
"uh oh" he also looked at the other four bills on his bed that were also over due. 


	2. A suprising Change

Diclaimer i do not own escaflowne so and so  
  
A/N how did you like the first chapter please review  
  
Chapter 2 a suprising result  
  
Chesta stood terified in his bed room as dilandau casually walked in and looked   
  
at the papers  
  
"Chesta you imbisal we will never be able to pay $26,000 by next month they   
  
better not betakeing the ship or you will be dead." Dilandau said furiously  
  
"They are in 1 hour"  
  
"Folky they are coming to take the ship in an hour because Chesta didn't  
  
pay the bills"  
  
folken ran into the room and started beating chesta's head against the dresser drawer.  
  
"You idiot where will we four go??"  
  
"Well the crusade might want to help they're house was reposesed because i sent the bills to  
  
they're house to they owe $20,000 too so lets go to the apartment with only the things  
  
that we really need"  
  
The four packed Gimel packed a packed of dice, Folken packed his pet rat, Chesta packed his   
  
favorite other sweater and dilandau packed well does anyone wanna guess? his flame thrower.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at the crusades apartment  
  
"mille why did you not tell us that we had $20,000 in bills god this means that i have  
  
to get a job" Allen yelled furiously  
  
"Allen shut up it is not all mille's fault" hitomi yelled  
  
"You shut up you little-"  
  
"you little- what, what were you going to call my girlfriend a little what you better watch  
  
it Allen" Van said with a sly smile on his face   
  
"fine but tell your girl friend to mind her own buisness."  
  
"It is her and all of our buisness because we all lived there so there allen." van yelled   
  
as he was getting more and more angry  
  
"We all will have to go out and get a job tommorrow now What is everybody good at that would  
  
help them with their job hunt??" Hitomi said   
  
" I am good at jumping so i might be able to be a stunt artist" Mille said  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I am good at marcial arts so i could be a teacher for that." Van said   
  
"Merania what about you?"   
  
"Well i don't know maybe a model?"  
  
"Cool"   
  
"And i will be a secritary" Hitomi said with great words  
  
Bang,Bang,Bang the door of the apartment shuddered  
  
"Who on earth would that be? we don't pay rent for another month?" Van thought  
  
mille answered the door   
  
"Ahhh Dilandau folken what are you doing here and what is Chesta and Gimel doing here   
  
with you Van Allen come here Hitomi stay back"  
  
Allen and Van ran to the door "Get out of here you guys go you are not to be here"  
  
"Look we don't want to be here any more then you guys want to be here because   
  
all we want is to split the rent with you so we can live here we need to because Chesta   
  
didn't pay the rent and he sent the bills to your and our house so here we are we   
  
need a place to live."  
  
"Fine but anyone of you try to kill us you will be out of here." Van said  
  
"Thank god" folken said  
  
"What did you all bring you can't have much there is not alot of room?"  
  
"We brought a mouse, some dice, a sweater,and diandaus flamethrower. Okay are  
  
you happy." Folken said 


	3. Not what you'd expect

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with Escaflownea  
  
A/N: So how did you like well this chapter is going to be so awsome  
  
Chapter 3 not what they'd expect  
  
job interviews were in the morning for all 9 of them. they all tried to look nice but well  
  
you know how that goes. Folkens interview was first he was applying for a weapons   
  
inspector at the police station  
  
"So Mr. umm Folken what are your other job references?"  
  
"Well i am cheif comander of the Dragonslayers, and i worked   
  
on weapons for 4 years for the Dragonslayers"  
  
"Okay and what are the dragonslayers"  
  
"thay are a group that kills people that we don't like"  
  
"Okay we'll call you but don't call us."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dilandau had his interview at the local police station  
  
i think that it went wrong when he burned off his hand so well there that is  
  
after that Hitomi had an interview at a law office  
  
"My experiences are that i can type 56 words per minute and i have alot of computer   
  
experience and i am very responsible."  
  
"well you can start tommorow and wear something nice. Pay is $10 a hour. Okay you work  
  
from 7:00am to 6:30 pm making you earn $110 a day"  
  
"Thank you very much"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mille got a job as a gymnastics teacher  
  
Van got a job as a pharmisist  
  
Gimel got a job as a lawnmower  
  
Merania now has a job as a plumber  
  
Allen is a sumo wrestler  
  
Folken as a retail sales man  
  
Chesta as a video sales man  
  
Dilandau and Dilandau got a job at the local Wennie Burger  
  
and we all know what hitomi got  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Well the results of this chapter were not as good as i thought that is would be so i'm sorry for any inconvins 


End file.
